Nice to meet you again!
by frukus
Summary: ENGLAND FRANCE AND AMERICA! LOVE/FRIENDSHIP STORY- YAOI INCLUDED. Please tell me what I should titel this, this is only a temporary title. my ideas are : - A night to remember - Second chances - Promis you'll remember us - Do I know you? - Nice to meet you, again - Forgotten desires
1. Chapter 1

Nice to meet you! – FRxUKxUS - Hetalia fan-fiction.

- Chapter 1 -

"Come back!" ,Arthur yelled at Alfred and started to run. He was trying to catch Alfred , who had taken his police hat. "Give it back, America!" he yelled again but he couldn't catch him. Always when he could nearly grab his neck collar, Alfred took a leap forward. 'how does he do that?' , Arthur asked himself and stopped because he was to exhausted to run any further. 12 meters ahead, Alfred also stopped an turned around. "Are you giving up?" , he yelled while walking slowly towards his British friend. "Give back my hat!" ,Arthur puffed from exhaustion, "I am ... really not in the mood… for your silly games!" But Alfred was in the mood for silly games and he obviously didn't want to stop already so he gave it another try and said: "If you want it, come and get it!"  
He rested on his left leg and swung the police hat around one finger. "You give it back! Now!" Arthur suddenly shouted. It seemed to work. Alfred stopped swinging, "Alright then!" he yelled back at him. For just a few seconds Arthur actually believed that he had convinced the American to be serious for once. "Catch!" he heard from Alfred's direction, and suddenly he felt his legs moving. He didn't control them at all, like it all worked automatically. He looked at his flying hat , that was above him in the air. He ran towards it with open arms to catch it. Crash! Arthur ran into a lamppost and fell on the ground. He could hear Alfred's clear voice saying: "Britain, are you ok?"  
"Who the hell is Britain?" was the last thing he could hear himself say. Then he passed out.

A few beams of light fell through Arthur's eyelids as he started to regain consciousness. His head hurt and his sense of orientation had completely disappeared. His eyes fluttered open to immediately close again by the bright light. He felt himself lying on something soft that was also firm at the same time. He turned his head to see that he lay on a pair of legs but he had no time to wonder whose legs they could be because at that moment he heard a noise from very far away. "Britain! You're alive!" it said, and the voice was coming closer. He turned his head and looked straight at the very broad-smiling face of an unfamiliar man with blonde hair. There was a silly strand of hair sticking out in the front. He hadn't seen such a funny thing all his life. "Please don't be mad at me for laying your head on my legs" he said with an apologetic sound in his voice "I only wanted to take care of you the best way I could."

"Where am I?" Arthur asked, still staring at the man's silly hair strand. "Home", said the man, "And to be clear: we're in the living room." Arthur tried sitting up straight, but he fell back on the man's soft but also firm legs. "It's ok, Britain, just rest for a bit." The man said, and stroked though Arthur's wild spiky blond hair. "What did you call me?" Arthur asked, and the unfamiliar man opened his bright blue eyes as wide as he could, "I... Britain... I called you Britain. What's wrong with that, Arthur, I always call you Britain." Arthur started laughing and kept yelling "Britain! What a stupid name!" He laughed until his throat aced. As he was tired of laughing at his own name, he asked: "Who are you by the way?" Now the man, he was resting his head on, looked even more surprised. "I am America," he said wonderingly, "Don't tell me you can't remember me!" Arthur thought for a minute and looked at the man's face several times. At his eyes that were as blue as the brightest ocean he could imagine and the square silvery glasses that covered them. "No, I'm sorry, America. I can't remember you." He said and then realized; "How did I even get here?"

After Alfred had told Arthur what happened, he tried to get him in the shower. Arthur had landed in a puddle of mud after he fell so he was dirty from the back of his head to his ankles.

Alfred shoved his shoulder under Arthur and lifted him off the couch. "You ok, Britain?"

Arthur grinned and puffed "Sure, I'm alright" but his belly hurt because Alfred's big shoulder poked it. When they finally arrived in the bathroom Alfred let Arthur sit on the toilet lid.

"Can… you take your clothes off yourself or…?", Alfred asked shyly, looking the other way as if Arthur would have smacked him for this question. But then he remembered that Arthur didn't know he was Arthur and he realized that he also couldn't know that he disliked Alfred.

Trying to look as serious as possible but unable to prevent a grin, he asked: "Shall I help you take 'em off?" Arthur was poking his own leg. Harder and harder until Alfred stopped him. "What are you doing?" he asked, holding his poking hand away from Britain's leg. "I can't feel my legs." He muttered, "It's like they're not mine… I don't feel them at all." He started poking again, but Alfred caught his hand and with his free hand he Stroked thought his own hair to think about the situation. "Well…", he sighed, "Maybe your legs are just sleeping." He was probably only convincing himself that it was less bad than he thought because Arthur wasn't paying attention. Instead he was very into playing with the toilet paper. "Alright!" Arthur called, "Since you can't move your legs, I..." He swallowed and looked at the Brit, who seemed to be interested in his bath duck, "I'll have to undress you!"

First Alfred took Arthurs shirt off. He let Arthur 'throw his hands in the air!' so he could just slip the shirt right off his body. While he was doing so Arthur started twitching, "Your hands are cold!", he giggled. "Sorry , dude.", Alfred murmured and got to open Arthurs pants. He hesitated, "Is it really okay for you that I do this?" He didn't get an answer because Arthur was playing with the American's stray strand of hair like a little cat. "It tickles my belly!", he laughed. Alfred suddenly felt a somehow nice feeling heat going up his legs and down his back. He shook it off and took the chance to open his pants and unzip it. He sighed in relief, and went on taking off the damn pants completely. He pushed his one hand under Arthurs butt cheek to lift him up a little so he could slide off his pants with the other hand. It worked out pretty well, except that he had miscalculated the situation and Arthur fell from the toilet seat right on top of Alfred. "Damn..." he grumbled. Arthur had landed on him, and his naked belly lay right on his face. Alfred tried to open his eyes. 'Wow... That guy has nice abs.' he thought.

When he finally got Arthur to stand up straight and holding on to his shoulders, he looked down at him again to see what he should take off next. He caught himself looking at Arthur's abs again and he shook his head.

A few minutes later Arthur was standing in the shower naked. Alfred held on to him so he wouldn't fall over again. He washed Arthur as far as he could without having to let go of him and when he was ready he helped him out of the shower and dried off his body. He Stroked the soft towel over Arthur's skin and when he got to his belly he caught himself getting slower and slower. Lastly he just sat there staring at it. That nicely formed belly button, looking sweet like a small ripe strawberry. And then these wonderful abs. he felt like kissing them and licking that sweet belly button. After a minute of staring Alfred shocked out of his day dream and blushed, but Arthur didn't even notice it because he was being occupied with Alfred's stray hair strand again. Alfred sighed and got back to business.

When Arthur was dry and sat on his own, although unfamiliar, bed he suddenly felt his toes tingling. "A… America!" he yelled, because America was in the room next door to get clean clothes for Arthur. "America! M-my feet tingle!" he cried and laughed at the time like a little kid. "That's great!" Alfred pointed out, as he put his head through the door opening. He came in and laid some clothes on the bed. "Well… this is the only thing that's clean at the moment", he said and pointed at a white suit with a long red jacket. "I'm sorry to bring this up again, Britain." Arthur stood up, what was working well again, and took the suite, "This is awesome!", he said, "This is the most beautiful suit I have ever seen!" He put on the suite and the jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. "I look great!", he said smiling and turned to Alfred. Alfred blushed and realized that Arthur's memory got destroyed so much, that he couldn't even remember the worst fight they had ever had. Alfred didn't want to think about it so he changed the topic as quick as he could. "Well, how do we make your memory work again?", he asked himself because Arthur was more busy admiring himself in the mirror.

End of chapter 1 –


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 –

"What did you say? His memory is broken? You can't be serious!" Francis said on the phone  
as Alfred called him. "No , I'm serious, He doesn't even remember his name. "Alfred looked over  
to Arthur who was observing the living room. He picked up lamps and crawled over the carpet to  
find pieces of food in between the hairs. "Can you come over please and help me take care  
of him?" Alfred asked sighing.

Exactly four and a half minutes later Francis arrived at Alfred's and Arthur's house. He was shocked  
to see Britain take the fridge apart and stacking all of Alfred's hamburgers on the kitchen table.  
"Britain?", he asked carefully. Britain looked up, "That's me right?", he asked excited, "Who are you?".  
Francis came closer slowly and shook his hand, "I am France… nice to meet you", he said.  
"Nice to meet you too, France!" Arthur smiled at him and Francis couldn't prevent the big blushing  
smile that conquered his face now. "He really doesn't know me anymore" he said with slight  
excitement in his voice. Alfred took a hamburger from the stack and said with his  
mouth full; "I know right! It's creepy!"

"So… what should we do to get Britain's mind to work again?" Alfred asked. Francis seemed  
to think of something but he didn't say anything. All of a sudden he took a big frying pan  
from the counter top and smashed it against Britain's head. Britain fell on the floor but was  
still conscious. Alfred ran over to Arthur and helped him up. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes" Britain shook his had and got back to stacking hamburgers "What the hell is wrong  
with you!?" Alfred yelled at Francis, "Why did you do that?" Francis shrugged and said: "In the  
movies this always works.", he said and prepared himself a glass of wine.

"Well… Google says that one can get his memory back when he sees something that he really  
likes or cares about." Alfred read from his computer. "Tea!", Francis called out, "Tea and scones!"  
They went to the kitchen and looked for some tea. Alfred prepared a cup of tea for Arthur while  
Francis was taking him to the living room to sit quietly on a chair. When the tea was ready  
Alfred gave the cup to Arthur. "What's this?", Arthur asked and took the cup. "It's tea, Britain.  
You love tea." Alfred sighed but the only thing Arthur did was put his finger in the hot tea and burned  
himself. "Alright…", Alfred sighed, "Let me check if we have scones." He checked the kitchen but  
he couldn't find any scones. "He ate them all yesterday I believe", he said, "I'm going to get new  
ones, ok? Can you take care of Britain while I'm gone?" "Of course I can", he grinned and laughed  
in his own French kind of way.

Alfred had left the house to get some scones and meanwhile Francis looked after Arthur. They sat on  
the couch and Francis was trying to get Arthur to drink wine. "Just take a sip, it won't hurt you!" He tried,  
but Arthur looked at him with puppy eyes and asked: "Do you tell the truth?" "I promise it's just a delicious  
drink that will make you feel light and fluffy like a cloud, Britain, trust me and try it." Francis said while  
stroking Arthur's hair behind his ear. Arthur looked at the glass of wine and took it. He took a sip and smiled  
at Francis "You're right it's yummy!" he yelled happily and took another sip. "Drink as much as you like,  
my friend!" Francis laughed and filled another glass for himself.

A few glasses later, Francis had darkened the room and lit some candles, Arthur said: "You were so right!  
I really feel light and fluffy!" he started laughing for no reason and Francis laughed too. Francis took a sip  
and said: "Actually…", he giggled, "it is called being tipsy." Now they laughed even harder and Arthur  
leaned on Francis' shoulder, looked deeply in his eyes and said: "You… my dear France…", he hiccoughed,  
"you have such a funny accent!" they giggled together and when they stopped Arthur laid his head on  
Francis' shoulder and closed his eyes. He sighed happily. "You know, France. I only know you for a few  
hours…" he whispered, "but I can see a great friendship starting from this point." Francis smiled and put  
his arm around Arthur. "You know?" he said, "I actually know you for a very long time, but you never seemed  
to like me." His smile disappeared. Arthur hugged Francis and said: "When it hasn't been like this right here...  
I don't even want to have my memory back at all." Francis closed his eyes and so they sat on the couch  
hugging until Alfred came back.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to go through seven wall-marts to finally find some scones!" Alfred yelled as he came in.  
He entered the living room to find Francis and Arthur hugging on the couch and watching a movie.  
"What has been going on here?" he asked as he lifted an empty wine bottle from the table. "France, can I  
talk to you for a second?" France liberated himself from Arthur's arms and sneaked his way to Alfred. "What is it?"  
"I searched through seven, yes seven, wall-marts to find scones and meanwhile you are filling Britain  
up with wine?" he whispered, so Britain couldn't hear him. "You said I had to take care of him, so I did. Did he  
break anything? No. Did he sneak out of the house? No. so what's the problem?" Francis whispered back. Alfred  
looked over to Arthur and saw that he was nearly sleeping. His head tilted and he shocked back up repeatedly.  
"Ok, you're right, France, but now we can't test the scones on him, He's to tired and drunk." Francis looked at  
Arthur and smiled. He looked at his feet. "I mean… Do we really have to get old Britain back? I think… the new  
Britain is nicer." He muttered shyly. "Old Britain would never have drunk wine with me. Old Britain would never  
say he likes me, even though he does." He looked at Alfred with shiny eyes. Alfred thought about the moment he  
took off Arthur's shirt. "You're kind of right, I guess… Old Britain would never have allowed me to strip him down  
to naked and wash him, even when he couldn't move his legs.", he said apologizing and looked at France,  
"Maybe we should let him be. He's happy, and he finally isn't afraid to be friends with us. We should at least  
give him this one night to get used to being nice. Maybe he will remember that he likes us now when he is old  
Britain again." He didn't believe his last words but he hoped it would work.

Alfred was tired from all the scone-shopping so he took another bottle of wine out of the cupboard and opened it.  
Normally he would refuse drinking wine but since Britain tried it, he thought he could give it a try as well. It actually  
tasted good and when he started feeling a little light headed he could actually talk to Francis pretty seriously.  
They talked about the past. About all the conflicts they have had with each other and with Arthur. About the good  
and the bad things that had happened between all of them. At one point they both couldn't think of anything to talk  
about anymore so they decided to go to bed. Alfred had offered Francis his bed. Alfred himself would sleep on the  
couch this night.  
Francis got one of Alfred's Captain America pyjamas and went to his room. On his way he passed Britain's room  
peeked through a gap from the open door. Britain wasn't sleeping. He sat up straight in his bed and he probably  
couldn't sleep. Francis looked down the hallway to see if Alfred wasn't watching him and entered Britain's room.  
"Hi", he said shyly.

- End of Chapter 2 -


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3 -

Francis didn't know what to say. Britain looked at him with a gloomy smile, "I couldn't sleep", he whispered  
with a lump in his throat, "I feel so dump for not feeling familiar in this room." Francis sat down on his bed  
and laid his hand on Britain's knee. "I once slept at Germany's place.", he said, "It felt nothing like home.  
It was strange and so strict that even going to bed had to be on schedule. I couldn't sleep at all." He looked at  
Britain and blushed, "Shall I stay here with you tonight?" Arthur nodded. Francis slipped under the blanket  
and shove next to Arthur. Their legs touched. Francis took Arthur's hand and squeezed it softly. "I don't want  
you to recover", he admitted after a few seconds, looking at the darkness above him.  
Arthur nodded: "Me neither." They let their heads rest against each other and looked at one another.  
Although the room was pitch black he still could see Arthur's emerald green eyes shine through the darkness.  
The two Europeans lay there for a few minutes just looking at each other without seeing anything. Suddenly  
Arthur felt a hand on his cheek. Francis stroked his cheek and came closer. "France?", he asked quickly and  
Francis answered, "Yes, Britain?", "I am dreadfully sorry that my former me hates you.", Arthur whispered and  
got closer to Francis face, "How could I not have noticed how nice you actually are?" Francis didn't answer but  
Arthur felt that he would forgive him, "Britain?", he asked in stead. He heard the pillow making noise which  
must be caused by Arthur nodding. He took a deep breath and ignored his heart pumping like crazy,  
"C-can I kiss you?" he asked carefully, hoping on a yes. Arthur suddenly squeezed Francis' hand so tightly  
that he could actually feel Arthur's heartbeat going faster and faster as well. More pillow noises.

In a flash Francis felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressing against his. His first, and probably only, kiss from Arthur.  
This felt so special that a tear ran over Francis' cheek, reached the pillow and disappeared. He pressed his  
lips harder on to Arthur's, and opened his mouth slightly. Then he felt a tong slipping into his mouth and out of  
control his own tong slipped into the Brit's. More tears. Francis was so overwhelmed by the moment that he  
couldn't stop crying. "Why are you crying, France?", Arthur asked when he felt his face getting wet, "Am I such  
a bad kisser?" Francis laughed but another tear ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry" He sobbed, "This is just so  
incredibly special for me. I have longed for this moment for a very long time, Britain." Francis snivelled and put  
on a smile, which Arthur couldn't see but he knew it was there.

"Actually", Francis said later, "I have been in love with you ever since we first met. We were only children.  
" He sat up and took Arthur's hand. "But as a little boy I didn't want to admit it to myself so I was acting mean to  
you to hopefully forget about that feeling." Arthur couldn't believe his ears. The man he had met only a few hours  
ago had loved him for years? This all sounded very implausible to him and he delved so deeply in his mind to  
find a connection to Francis' words that his head aced once more. Francis continued: "But when I started to get  
older I actually accepted this part of mine... I tried being nice from that point on but it didn't work. You already  
hated me… and I could understand." Another large tear rolled down Francis' cheek and Arthur wiped it away with  
his sleeve. "That was the time I started sexually harassing you", he sobbed, "I did that so you wouldn't notice  
that I actually like you, because you would've avoided me completely as soon as you'd have found out." Arthur looked  
at Francis for a long minute and said: "So that's the reason why this moment is so important to you." Francis nodded,  
"This was my chance to be finally nice to you from…", he stopped for a spot second, "…the beginning." Francis' voice  
was nearly completely gone. Yet again the Brit had taken his breath away and he couldn't think of anything else  
than kissing him again, but he didn't. Arthur had risen from the bed as well, "I'm glad you took your chance but  
sooner or later I will get better. And if I don't remember this night…", he squeezed Francis' hands tightly and looked  
at the four hands clutching on the bed, "Can you make sure everything turns out fine between us?" Francis nodded  
quickly and Arthur looked up to him and smiled. They kissed. 'Everything will be alright, mon chèr', Francis thought.

The two Europeans talked for about twenty minutes and finally got to topic 'America'. Arthur asked him what Alfred  
was like, before he had lost his memory. According to Francis, Alfred was a hyperactive kid that was pretty self-centred,  
overestimated himself very often and ate fast food every possible moment. Arthur laughed and wondered; 'how could  
I not like such a happy and funny person?' Although he had just met him, so he thought, he began to really like Alfred.  
He had been very caring today and he was very unselfish to take care of him when he couldn't move. "But I he can  
really be different. The way he took care of you today made me realize that he isn't that bad after all." Francis said,  
"I talked to him when you were sleeping. He can be serious… He can be calm… He can even be pretty cute." Francis  
slightly blushed but Arthur didn't take note of it. He wanted to say something but at that moment the door swung  
open and Alfred stumbled into the room. He had pressed his ear against the door to hear what they were talking about  
but he pressed to hard and basically opened the door with his head. He got up from the floor and searched for the  
supporting wall to rest against it. "America!" Arthur called out happily, "We were just talking about you!"

"I know!", he said while pointing at the two... or were they four? He waved his finger from one to the other because  
he couldn't figure out which two of the four Europeans he saw, were the real ones. He waddled towards the bed and  
sat on its corner. He grinned and blinked very slowly. "I looked after you pretty good…like a boss!" he giggled stretching  
the word 'pretty' out to make his point. Francis and Arthur looked at each other and started giggling as well. "How much  
did you drink, America?", Francis asked and looked at Alfred's face that was red from the alcohol. He shrugged, "I don't  
know... A few I guess?" he said without listening to his own words. "A few what? Glasses? Bottles? Barrels?" Francis  
laughed out loud. Arthur didn't really get it but was also laughing loudly. Alfred rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, something  
like that", he mumbled and let himself fall on the bed. His head lay between Francis' and Arthur's legs. He closed his  
eyes and said; "So... I can be pretty cute, huh?" he asked with his eyes still closed. He could hear the two Europeans  
mumble something he didn't understand and suddenly he felt two pairs of warm lips pressing against his cheeks, one  
on the left and one on the right cheek. "Enough said?" he heard Arthur giggle and Francis pointed out: "Look! He gets  
even redder!" They all laughed and made themselves comfortable on the bed.

The three friends cuddled on the bed and talked for a long time. They talked about all sorts of things. Francis talked  
about his favourite food and they thought about funny names they could name it. The French and the American told Arthur  
about all the other countries and what they were like. The three went complete crazy with all the topics and a few  
hours later they didn't know what to talk about anymore so they just stared at the ceiling silently but not uncomfortable.

"I'm bored" Alfred said when he had enough of the silence. "What do you want to do then?" Arthur asked and Francis  
answered "Let's take a shower together!" Silence. Francis crawled out of the bed, "I'm going to take a shower!" he said,  
"If you want to join me…" and by nodding in their direction he added silently 'you know where you can find me.' He laughed  
his French laugh and walked out of the room leaving the door open.

- End of chapter 3 -

**CHAPTER 4 SPOILER!**

**SPOILER ALERT - DON'T SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILERED!**

**SPOILER ALERT - DON'T SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILERED!**

**SPOILER ALERT - DON'T SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILERED!**

**SPOILER ALERT - DON'T SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILERED!**

**SPOILER ALERT - DON'T SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILERED!**

**LAST CHANCE!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**..**

**.**

USxUK moment coming up! (non-porn but intense)


	4. Chapter 4

**- Chapter 4 - **

"Do you think I will remember all of this?" Arthur asked and turned to Alfred, laying one hand on his chest and poking  
his belly with the other one. Alfred shrugged, "I don't know", he said, "I hope so. This was an awesome day till now."  
He looked at Arthur's green eyes and smiled. Arthur smiled back and nestled against Alfred's shoulder, hugging his  
big arm. "Maybe…", Alfred muttered, "We can make it more memorable" his smile widened and his eyes started to glisten.  
Arthur's heart skipped a beat and he nodded speechlessly. He looked up to Alfred. He was a large guy with broad  
shoulders which were really comfortable to lie on. Arthur could imagine him wearing a super hero suite and saving beautiful  
women out of a super villain's claws. He would look so good. His broad shoulder would look even better and his chest  
muscles would really stand out as if the suit was just painted on to his skin. His thoughts were going crazy at the moment  
and he shook his head to get the fantasy of Alfred's muscles to go away. At that moment he saw Alfred shaking his head  
as well. "What did you think about?", he asked shyly. Alfred blushed, which wasn't visible in the almost-dark, and  
answered "You…" He stammered a little finding the right words, "Just tell him already", he whispered to himself.  
"I thought about you. The way you… played with my hair… And the moment you fell on me this afternoon!" the words  
burst out of his mouth. Arthur looked surprised but not shocked. "I can't remember that much of this afternoon",  
he muttered shyly, "What exactly… was so special about it…?", he asked and Alfred blushed even more.  
"I… you know…" he murmured, "Just the way you were… You were acting so cute and innocent like a little kitten.",  
he said and now it was Arthur's turn to blush.

"You were touching my hair strand," Alfred muttered, "you know what that did to me?" Arthur shook his head slowly  
and stared at the strand. "What is it with that thing, anyway?" Arthur asked and attempted to poke it. Alfred quickly  
grabbed the Brit's wrist and held his arm as far from his head as he could. Arthur twitched and yanked his arm out of  
Alfred's grip. "What was that?" he asked surprised, and Alfred blushed. "This one strand of hair you find so amusing...",  
he began explaining, "well... That's basically my..." He quickly murmured something unclear and he felt himself blushing  
even more. His cheeks looked similar to tomatoes now and were getting warmer and warmer. Arthur looked at him with  
a half smile and dragged himself on top of Alfred. "What did you say?", he asked, innocently looking at the American's red  
face, "I couldn't understand that last word you said. It sounded like... Ero... Something something?" Alfred shut his mouth  
and pressed his lips together to signalize Arthur that he refused to say it. Arthur wiggled on top of Alfred and started  
tickling him, "come on!", he laughed like a little kid, "tell me! Don't be so shy!" Alfred tried grabbing

Arthur's wrists again but failed at first attempt. After some struggling he managed to turn tables. Now he was the one to  
sit on top of his bushy eyebrowed friend and he poked him everywhere he didn't protect himself with his arms. Arthur  
twitched under Alfred, and didn't stop giggling. He was so innocent right now. He had never been this cute before.  
Alfred laughed and continued poking, until he saw one of Arthur's pyjama buttons undid itself by the movement. A small  
part of Arthur's chest was showing. Alfred stopped poking immediately. He stared at his friend's chest and swallowed.  
Arthur himself didn't seem upset that Alfred stopped. He lay there, his arms spread from his body... panting. He had closed  
his eyes and sweat pearls were visible on his forehead and neck. Alfred just sat there looking at him. 'So cute...  
So innocent, so... vulnerable'. Then he couldn't hold it anymore. He slowly got down to Arthur's chest. He could smell his  
musky manly, and certainly not unpleasant scent. He rested his hands on Arthur's upper arms and he slowly started opening  
the other buttons with his mouth. One... By... One. Arthur was softly panting and kept his eyes closed. When Alfred got to  
the last button he realized that he had reached Arthur's belly button. He looked at it admiringly and swallowed.  
This was the moment. Would it be as sweet as he thought it would? To tease himself he didn't try it right away but started  
off by kissing Arthur's damp skin around it. Arthur bend a little when he felt Alfred's lips caressing him. He started panting  
more heavily as Alfred kissed the area between his belly button and the waistband of his pyjamas. Alfred closed his eyes  
and slowly licked his upper lip. He got overwhelmed by the taste immediately. Salty... No. Sweet... No... Both... Delicious!  
Alfred couldn't hold back from licking Arthur's belly button now. And waiting was worth it. Arthur groaned when Alfred's  
warm wet tongue touched his skin and he felt his pants growing tighter. Right at that moment Alfred let go of his upper  
arms and started pulling down Arthur's pants. His kisses seemed to follow his hands. Alfred lifted up Arthur's legs and laid  
them over his shoulders. He slowly removed the pants from his owner and when he had one leg stripped down he caressed  
it with soft slow kisses from Arthur's toes, to his knee, to the inner part of his tight. The Brit seemed to enjoy it because he  
was groaning and bending and his boxer shorts started to form a bulge. Alfred smiled with closed eyes and kissed his  
way back up again, not letting go of Arthur's legs. As he was on his way to Arthur's face, Arthur could feel the edge of  
Alfred's Superman t- shirt touch his body softly. He shivered but instant warmth spread over his body as Alfred lay down  
on him. Alfred kissed Arthur on the cheek and couldn't stop himself from whispering a "you taste awesome" in his ear.  
Arthur smiled and opened his eyes to see Alfred's bright blue eyes staring into his'. "Really? Can I taste it?" Arthur asked  
with a slight giggle in his voice. His little plan worked because Alfred now dragged Arthur into a very long wet French kiss.  
'Wait a minute", he thought, 'French?', and he suddenly started to feel like he never felt before.  
He thought about Francis taking a shower just a room next to his. They could actually hear the sound of it through the walls.  
'What would it be like to be with both of them at once?' he caught himself thinking. He concentrated on Alfred's mouth and  
tongue and started comparing it to Francis's French kiss. They were actually pretty similar but still different in so many ways.  
And they certainly were both very addicting. Wouldn't it be the biggest pleasure to have them caressing him both at the  
same time? He started feeling selfish and guilty only thinking of it, but he obviously didn't notice what was going on in Alfred's  
mind. The exact same questions ran through Alfred's head. There was that thing going on between France and him that  
hasn't been told yet. The time they had been drinking and talking after they brought England to bed, something else had  
happened. Alfred had always wondered if a French kiss from an actual Frenchman would be better than any other person's  
French kiss. France obviously offered himself to prove it to him. Yes, they had been kissing that evening and they really enjoyed it.  
Alfred stopped kissing and lay down next to Arthur, their heads resting against each other. After half a minute of muteness, Alfred convinced himself taking the step to tell Arthur. "Erogenous zone" he said softly. Arthur turned his head, "what?"  
he asked, surprised to hear Alfred's voice cut through the silence. "The word you couldn't understand. Erogenous  
zone" Alfred muttered, "Do you know what that is?" Arthur shook his head, "Not really, no"  
"An erogenous zone", he started quoting Wikipedia, "is an area of the human body that has heightened sensitivity:  
The stimulation of it may result in sexual pleasure and even...", he stopped to see that Arthur was listening interested,  
"...orgasm" That one last word gave him shivers down his spine and he could only whisper it because his voice left him  
right that moment." And your hair is one of those...ero..genous zones?" Arthur asked with big eyes. Only that one strand",  
Alfred said. Arthur hugged him but after a few seconds he let go of him again. "You have gotten awfully warm and sweaty,  
mister!", Arthur puffed, and Alfred agreed. "You too,", he giggled, "Maybe we should just go take a shower, to cool down a bit."

- End of chapter 4 -

**SPOILER ALERT CHAPTER 5!**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! **

Spoiler for chapter 5: FRxUKxUS- moment (in the shower) YAOI!


	5. Chapter 5

- 5 -

Clothes back on, still kissing, the trio made its way through the corridor to Alfred's room. Arrived at the  
door Alfred got pushed against it while kissing Francis. The door was closed but Alfred accidently pushed  
handle down with his elbow and so they all fell into Alfred's room on top of each other. Although tired  
they all had enough energy to laugh about their own stupidity. "Seriously?", Alfred roared with laughter,  
"Again? You got to be kidding me!" And his European friends laughed along with him.

Exhausted and puffing they all collapsed on Alfred huge king-sized bed. It really was ridiculously large  
and had very many pillows stacked on it. 'Probably to build a fort or whatever', Francis thought. He grabbed  
one of the smaller ones and smashed it on Arthur's rump. The Brit remained still, lying flat on the huge  
mattress. Francis sat up and looked at Arthur who had closed his eyes with a smile, softly breathing.  
Francis yawned and looked over to Alfred's, also huge, wall clock. 2:00 AM. Not that late yet. He saw  
Alfred rubbing his eyes and reaching for a big bottle of coke. "Want some?", he asked yawning. "I usually  
don't drink that stuff,", Francis said, "But since you tried wine, I could give this a try, don't you think so?"  
The two smiled at each other and both took a big pull after on another.

Arthur still lay flat on the bed in between the sitting Alfred and France. Was he really sleeping already?  
Alfred looked at his British friend and laid a hand on his forehead. It was warm and his spiky, still a bit damp,  
hair tickled the back of Alfred's hand. Arthur should be alright, he thought and he saw Francis nod approving.

They decided to just sleep as well and let the day end here. They took Alfred's enormous blanket, each  
one edge of it, and tugged Arthur and themselves up together. Alfred couldn't help hugging Arthur under  
the blanket and when he fumbled his way over the Brit's body his hand suddenly met another hand. Francis'  
hand did not recoil at all, in stead he pushed his finger between Alfred's and so they lay there holding  
hands on top of Arthur's body.

After a while of holding and stroking each others hands, Alfred realized that he wasn't tired anymore and  
that he couldn't sleep. Before he could say something Francis whispered; "Zut alors! I can't sleep, because  
of you coke" He sat up and looked at Alfred furiously. Alfred also sat up and argued; "I never told you to  
drink it", he shouted silently to not wake Arthur, "and for you information, I can't sleep either."

"But you are obviously used to this stuff", Francis bickered, "For me it's the first time" The Frenchman kept  
arguing and his voice was getting louder. Alfred was worried that Francis would wake up and because he  
didn't know what to argue back anyway he quickly pressed a kiss on Francis mouth to make him shut up.  
Francis continued mumbling against his own lips for a while but then finally quit. Holding hands under the  
warm blanket and kissing above it, they tried using up their energy so they could finally sleep. But they  
knew that it would take a long while when they did it so slowly so they speed up a little and began kissing  
heavier. Their hands started moving downwards. Slowly, very slowly they slipped into Arthur's pants and  
the two kissers started fooling around a bit. Arthur didn't move, but he certainly felt it because he became  
more and more hard between the two warm hands.

Alfred and Francis stopped kissing and puffed. "Our little British friend here seems to enjoy it", Francis  
whispered grinning. Alfred laughed softly, "Totally", he said and with a wicked half smile and a look down  
at Arthur he added panting, "He feels so good in my hand" Francis took hold of Alfred's chin and dragged  
his face towards his own. He kissed him passionately and slowly they got down under the sheets.

Francis searched for Alfred's wanting mouth in the darkness because silently they had agreed to search  
until they would find one another. Very near Arthur's crotch, his pants were pulled down by then, they had  
finally found each other and immediately started kissing again. But there was something between them.  
Something soaring that was touching the two men's cheeks while they kissed. They knew very well what it  
was and they started twisting and swirling their tongues around it, still kissing each other. Through the  
sheets they could hear Arthur pant, but they knew he wouldn't wake up. The two men, more awake then ever,  
panted to and couldn't stop licking Arthur and each other's tongues. They simultaneously went up and down  
with their tongues and with their free hands they started caressing each other. Alfred shoved his warm hand  
under Francis' shirt and stroked his chest and nipples.

Francis went the other direction. He put his hand into Francis' pants and grabbed hold of him. At the same time  
he put Arthur into his mouth as deep as possible and the Brit panted heavily. By that time Alfred and Francis  
didn't know if Arthur was sleeping or not, but they didn't care. Now they switched positions from kissing  
each other, to giving Arthur head by turns, to licking Arthur together from both sides. Francis liberated both  
of his hands and used them to roll up Arthur's shirt. He began kissing the Brit's belly and worked his way up  
to his nipples. Arthur arched his back and panted heavily when Francis' tongue caressed his nipples and  
Alfred deep throated him at the same time. He was awake just halfway and he heard himself breathing heavily,  
but he couldn't figure out if it was a dream or not. But then a strange feeling flowed through his body.  
A feeling as if he would burst into pieces. Then it changed and it felt like a heavy warm tingle in his lower regions.  
He dug his nails deeply into the sheets as he clutched his hands to fists. This nice, warm, intense feeling,  
which took over his body, grew stronger and stronger until it reached its peak. A heavy pant, caused by himself,  
made Arthur wake with a start and he suddenly sat up without realizing. Then a bulge raised from below  
the blanket and Alfred's head stuck out if it. "Yumm!", he said with a smile, he licked the corner of his mouth  
and nodded. Leaning on his elbows, Arthur looked at Alfred very surprised and suddenly he noticed Francis still  
stuck under his shirt. The Frenchman popped up and grinned at Arthur. "I want to taste to!", Francis called and  
dived under the blanket to find a perfectly clean Arthur. He looked at Alfred disappointedly. "You licked it all up,  
America, you greedy", he pouted and then quickly French kissed the American to hopefully get some of Arthur's  
flavour that was left in Alfred's mouth. Arthur's eyes widened and his cheeks got red. He had seen the two kiss  
often today but this time it turned him on more that it had done ever before. When the two stopped Francis saw  
that Arthur had stared at them with an open mouth. "You like that, don't you?", he asked, laughed his French  
laugh and continued tonguing Alfred. The Brit nodded quickly and got closer to both of his friends. "Let me join",  
he breathed and rested on his knuckles to get closer to his friends and let his tongue join the session.  
They swirled and twisted their tongues under, over, between and around each other and all three  
of them got very turned on.

- end of chapter 5 -

chapter 6 will be the last one!


End file.
